Love Burns Hot
by ICEMAN22727
Summary: FinnxFlameprincess fan-fiction. On one of Finn's dates with flame princess something crazy happens. Causing crazy drama. What will happen read and find out rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors notes: this story picks up about a week after (burning low) however in this story finn and flame princess are both 15 instead of 13

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time "wish I did but I don't" I do however own my own made up characters

Chapter 1 : A Freakin Crazy Date

Finn awoke in his bed he was so exited he could hardly bare it, he had a date with flame princess today the first one since they had kissed. His burns from that day had healed almost completely and only hurt if he touched them. He quickly threw on his normal attire, a light blue tee shirt and blue shorts. He climbed down from the ladder leading from the bedroom he almost lost his grip. As he was about to run out of the front door his path was blocked by a giant furry yellow paw jake I have to get to flame princess's house. Wow man first you need to eat some breakfast, you know what happens when you don't. Finn stood there remembering the time he thought the banana man would walk into the sun. Fine finn moaned as he sat down to eat the plate of jake's famous bacon pancakes. Finn quickly scarfed down the plate of food, and quickly chugged down the glass of juice. Okay jake I'm going to fp's ( Flame Princess) house. Hold up man. Ugh jake what now I just wanted to remind you bubblegum told you not to kiss flame princess again. I know geez Jake why would you think I would do something that could destroy Ooo. Sorry just making sure you remembered. Okay bye. Wait! Ugh Jake I'm gonna be late. I just wanted to give you this. Jake said as he slipped a bottle of Cyclops tears in his pocket. Thanks man I have to go see you tonight. Okay dude have fun, and don't get too burnt up. Finn ran out the door and headed for fp's house.

Flame princess finn shouted. Fp quickly turned around to see her prince, she knew he was not of royal blood and therefore not a real prince but she still loved to call him that. Flame princess turned into a trail of fire and appeared in front of finn. My prince how I've missed you flame princess cooed. She hugged him, this sent searing pain through out his body. Finn didn't care he missed his princess and longed to hold her in his arms. FP saw he was in pain and pulled away. So what do you want to do finn asked excitedly. Ow I thought you were going to show me the ice kingdom. That's right I forgot. They got to the edge of the ice kingdom, finn pulled out a sweater and put it on. Finn showed her all over the ice kingdom they played with the penguins, had a snow ball fight, and finn even showed FP how to prank the ice king. As they got back the sun had started to set so they sat to watch it. I had a great time today finn thank you so much. No prob I love hanging out with you. I had fun to. Wow that's the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen, finn said referring to the breath taking sun set. What's the first most beautiful? You . Flame princess blushed, as did finn. As they parted ways finn hugged her goodbye he cringed in pain. As he started for home flame princess grabbed his hand turned him, and passionately kissed him... Her flame went wild blasting in all directions. However it wasn't nearly as bad as the first time. The flames burnt holes in Finns clothes, one of the holes were in Finns pocket. The bottle in his pocket fell out and splashed its contents all over finn and flame princess. Causing FP to scream in pain. Finn also in pain passed out. Shortly after so did flame princess falling into Finn's arms.

Haha cliffhanger please comment on what you thought and please don't be rude I do however want constructive criticism so be honest.

I will post the next chapter soon please keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors notes: last chapter I received a review about "how would flame princess not get hurt from the snow" to clarify she was wearing fire proof boots so the snow wouldn't melt.

Secondly thank you for all the support I didn't think many people would read my story but over 60 people read in on the first day, and now I'm over 200.

I will try to post every other day but if I don't its because I'm busy with school work, musical practice, or sleeping

Finally I'm hoping for 2 reviews each chapter I hope this isn't too much to ask.

Chapter two: a surprising turn of events

Recap: finn and flame princess went on an awesome date... But as finn was leaving flame princess kissed him, because of the instability of her elemental matrix her flame went crazy. The bottle in Finns pocket splashed all over flame princess... And now there both passed out.

When finn woke up he was too weak to move, too weak to even open his eyes. He felt flame princess in his arms, but felt no pain. " Oh glob is her flame out, is she dead, why isn't she burning me?" Finn found the strength to move and see his princess. Finn gasped " her flame is out, but she's still breathing." Finn tried to light her back up, but something strange happened. She did not light, she did not take flame, instead her skin started to burn. Finn tried to wake her but it was no use. He slowly dragged her to the candy kingdom. Once there the banana guards took her to the hospital. When they got there they met princess bubblegum, doctor princess, and nurse pound cake. PB yelled, " finn what happened, did you kiss flame princess. You can't do that, you know her elemental matrix is highly unstable." " I know I didn't, I mean I did but I didn't try to kiss her, she kissed me." " we need to light her back up!" " No I already tried that, it just burnt her. PB thought to her self " that's impossible, she's a fire elemental. She could swim in lava how could a simple flame burn her?" While they tried reviving flame princess, nurse pound cake tended to Finn's burns. It was odd finn was on fire for so long, how did he have so little burns. Then it came to him, when the Cyclops tears splashed him they had healed his burns. Finn ran to tell PB what had happened. When bonnible (princess bubble gum) had herd this, she knew what had happened. The cyclops tears had turned flame princess into a human.

Finn just stood there thinking "how is this real." He thought was he dreaming, he wasn't he was awake and this was all real. Then he thought "how could this happen." He knew cyclops tears could heal injuries, but he never imagined they could do something like this. Finn then realized it didn't matter, he could finally touch her without being burned. Finn walked over to the hospital bed she was still unconscious on, sat down, and took her hand. Bonnible entered the room and softly spoke "finn I think you should know that since flame princess is no longer a elemental, she's stabilized For Good!" This was the best news finn had ever recived in all fifteen years of his life, he was ecstatic. But then he thought what if she was so furious that she no longer had her powers, that she never wanted to see him again. Just as finn was about to lose it, flame princess slowly opened her eyes and sat up. When she saw finn holding her hand she yelled at him. "Finn be careful your gonna burn your whole flipping hand off!" She realized his hand was fine and not burning. "Finn why isn't your hand on fire?" Finn stuttered "I don't know how you'll react b-but uh this is really hard to tell you. P-please don't be mad. The bottle that splashed on us was full of cyclops tears." "Yeah so I kissed you it was my fault they splashed on us." Flame princess said. " I know but they... They turned you into a human."

Finn watched her staring at him blankly, then she started to cry. "Oh glob why is this happening we can finally be together, and now she's so mad she'll probably woulnt even talk to me." She got out of her hospital bed and started twords finn. He flinched thinking she would attack him. But finn felt no pain instead, the warm embrace of flame princess's arms around his neck. "I'm not mad." Finn whispered half disbelief and half fear. "Then why are you crying?" "I'm crying because I'm so happy!" Flame princess sobbed. "So your not mad at all that you don't have you're powers?" Finn asked cautiously. "Of corse not this is amazing, besides I can just get my powers back by learning fire magic." Bonnible entered the room and asked flame princess. "So where will you be going now, since you obviously can't stay at your little shack anymore. She scoffed. Flame princess didn't like the candy princess, she had visited the fire kingdom once and flame princess thought she was too stuck up, too snooty, too much of a know it all. That was the worst day of her life, the day her father locked her up. She knew it was all bonnibles fault, she remembered ease dropping. "flame princess is to unstable, and to evil she has to be locked up or Ooo will be destroyed. "What's in it for me. Why should I lock up my only child." Flame king yelled. "If you do this then you may become king of Ooo." "When!" Flame king yelled half excitedly. "When Ooo's greatest hero is married." Princess bubblegum spoke timidly. "Very we'll she will be locked up tonight." Flame king exclaimed more calmly this time. Finn snapped flame princess back to reality. "You could live with me and Jake!" Finn half yelled. "That would be great!" Flame princess said, as she shot bonnible a dirty look.

When finn and flame princess got back to the tree house they headed strait for Finns room. Finn grabbed a pillow, and his sleeping bag then started twords the ladder. "Where are you going?" Flame princess asked. "Oh I w-was gonna sleep on the couch." Finn stuttered. " finn I'm so cold without my flame, please sleep here. I promise nothing will happen." Flame princess blushed softly. Finn shrugged, and laid down on the bed with his arms at his sides. Flame princess scooted closer, and wrapped her arms around him. Finn slowly became less tense and wrapped his arms around her waist, and slowly drifted of to sleep with his princess in his arms.

A/N: ok long chapter I started writing, and couldn't stop.

Important story progression in this chapter, if you haven't noticed.

Anyway the next chapter cometh keep reading, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: thank you so much for the support over 400 readers and its only the third chapter. Also I have been getting many comments on how cute the story is so far.

Also I received a comment requesting some smut this chapter I wasn't going to write lemons, and made this M because there was going to be sexual references. If you want lemons review or PM me and I will prob write some. But it will take some time because they are only 15 and that's just improper. So if you want them they'll show up in about 6 chapters

Chapter 3 learning new things

Recap: flame princess is a human now and lives with Finn and Jake.

2 hours after finn fell asleep: "Finn hey finn wake up buddy." Jake whispered." "Wha-what's going on. Jake why did you wake me up." "Uh I don't know man I just wanted to say hi." " ok man I'm going back to sleep." Finn said. "Finn I was being sarcastic. I kinda wanna know why the heck you are cuddling in a bed with flame princess. And why isn't she on fire?" "Oh she got turned into a human... Long story. She's living here now, also she asked me to cuddle with her because she was cold." "What ever as long as you didn't do tier 15. I'm going to bed." " ok man good night."

Flame princess woke up and reached for her prince to pull him close, but he was not there. She opened her eyes, and peeked out the window to see it was already morning. She was surprised she was still so tired from yesterday. She got up and fixed her hair a little. Her hair now hung down her shoulders. After she made it a little less messy, she headed down the ladder to the living room. She walked over to finn who was playing a game on BMO. When finn noticed her he paused BMO, and motioned for flame princess to sit down. She scooted closer to Finn, and he took her hand. Flame princess noticed a strange aroma, and asked. "What's that wonderful smell?" "Oh jakes making omelets." Finn chuckled at her excitement. Jake came out and set 3 plates of food on the table and they started to eat. There was a couple of other things jake had set out, finn said they were, tea, and orange juice. Flame princess had never eaten real food, only "different types of wood and coal." Such things could not survive in the fire kingdom, they would always just burn up and turn to ash. She liked all of these new things, but found the juice a little cold so she snuggled close to finn for warmth.

"Flame Princess POV"

After breakfast finn led me to their bathroom, before he left he asked me "so do you want to learn fire magic?" I replied "yeah sure! do you know anyone who can teach me?" " uh I think Bubblegum knows some fire spells, ill go call her while you shower." Finn showed me how to use the shower then left. It felt odd at first drenching myself in water. It felt like I was trying to kill myself... I eventually got used to the feeling and never wanted it to end, but it did the water became too cold for me and I got out and put on my usual dress. " that jake washed while she was showering." Then headed down stairs, then saw finn saying goodbye to someone on the phone. I put my head on his shoulder and said. " who was on the phone?" " just princess bubblegum, she said she'll teach you fire magic." " great thank you finn." " yeah no probs. ill walk you to the candy kingdom then me and jake are going adventuring." "Ok"

We reached the candy kingdom, finn gave me a hug good bye. Once inside the walls of the kingdom I was greeted by a strange short striped man, he had on a suit. "Hello your highness I am peppermint butler, the princesses royal assistant. I am to escort you to the princesses private study." "Do you treat all royalty like prisoners?" "Oh no your highness... It's just the castle is very large, the princess did not want you to get lost. Let us head in shall we." I followed the man down many hallways, even thought I hate having to be escorted I'm glad he was sent. I would have gotten lost. When we reached the study I headed in.

Narrator POV

Flame princess walked in to the study, and sat down. Princess bubblegum entered the room wearing an elaborate, pink, and purple dress. " I like you're dress" flame princess said politely. " really... I don't like yours." PB scowled at her. " let's get something here strait flame princess... I'm doing this for my people, and most of all I'm doing this for finn!" PB said remembering the conversation she had with finn earlier that day.

" hey PB it's finn um do you know any fire magic? " "yes finn why do you ask?" " flame princess wanted to learn some and I was wondering if you could teach her." " finn I don't think that's such a good idea." " why" " finn I know I said that flame princess is stabilized, but she is still too evil. " " PB she's not evil" " but fin..." " no your gonna teach her or else." " or else what?" " or els I will stop protecting the candy kingdom!" " fine send her over in an hour."

"Fine just teach me some stuff so I can leave." PB pulled out a candle and lit it then set it on the table in front of her. "Now if you are going to learn fire magic you will have to be able to hold a flame without being burnt. Now don't get you're hopes up I've never seen anyone do this on their first try, so don't cry when you get burnt." "Really bonnible I don't know what's up with you I try to be nice to you and you treat me like shit." "What's up with me is that you stole finn from me!" "Wow you are a spoiled stuck up little bitch, finn chose me I didn't steal him. And secondly you couldn't get him back if you tried, you broke his heart the only reason he puts up with you is because he's a good person." "I'm the bitch you know what just pick up the damn flame so you can leave." Flame princess reached for the flame it burnt her she flinched in pain, but she didn't back down. After about ten seconds the pain subsided and she pulled a copy of the flame from the candle. Flame princess then transferred it to the palm of her hand and held it there while she shot PB a dirty look. PB scoffed at her and they both started to chill out a bit. They practiced this technique for an hour or so when they decided to take a break. PB tried to make small talk. " so have you picked a new name for yourself, I mean your not exactly the great, and powerful flame princess anymore now are you." Flame princess was glad she didn't have her powers because she probably kill PB if she did. Flame princess shook her head no. " I could help you pick one if you want, I have tons of books filled with old human names." PB said almost friendly. "Sure thanks!" Flame princess said.

About an hour later she met finn at the gates of the kingdom and they started for home. Finn and her talked. "So did you have fun with Peebles?" "You could say that depending on your definition of fun." "What's wrong?" "I don't know I'm pretty sure PB hates me." "Eah I'm sure she will come around, just give her some time. I bet she's just crazy jealous jake told me that she flipped when she found out about are date yesterday." "Yeah I bet your right!" "Flame princess I... I think... I think I... I lov... AHHH..." Finn got struck with blast of fire and fell to the ground. Flame princess tried to revive him. "Finn get up please get up." Flame princess turned to see none other then her own father hovering there...

A/N: HAHA! Cliffhanger sorry if you hate them but I was having writers block and wanted to get something new out since I hadn't posted in awhile...

I will not be posting for awhile because I have more practices as we get closer to opening night of musical. Also I have a lot of school work to make up so yeah hope this chapter holds you for a little bit...

Lastly I hope the drama was good in this chapter we will be seeing a lot of conflict with PB and FP so look out. So is finn gonna tell flame princess he loves her, does she feel the same way, will they be roasted alive by her father, and what will her human name be... I already have a name in mind but review or PM me suggestions and I might pick it instead...

Keep reading...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: make sure you read the authors notes I know they can be boring but there normally important

I'm holding a lemon writing contest... PM me your entry my favorite one will be featured in the story the sanario is: it's right after Finns 18th b-day party and flame princess has a special present for finn. Tier 15...

Chapter 4: Banished

Recap: As finn and flame Princess were walking home flame king struck finn with a fire ball and know he's unconscious.

As flame king threw another fire ball towards them. Flame princess screamed "Jake help" knowing they were close enough for him to hear.

Soon a giant furry tent stretched over them. "Wow what's happening?" Jake asked "I don't know my fater just started attacking us I have no idea why!" "Yo flame king why are you attacking finn?" "Because that buffoon of a prince turned my daughter human, and striped her of her powers!" Just then finn woke up and ran out of the tent towards flame king. Finn leaped in the air and stabbed at flame king, but he was struck by flame kings hand and he grabbed him.

Finn tried to escape his grip but couldn't, he began to cry in pain. The tears dripped on flame king and he screamed "aaahhhh! You bastard!" Flame king dropped finn, but then enraged chucked a fire ball at him. It was a direct hit and finn went down, as flame king was about to kill him, flame princess jumped in between them.

"Dad you can't kill finn, I love him, and being turned into a human was the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Flame princess shouted. "You can't really love this buffoon... I don't believe you!" "Well I do." At that moment flame king sent a stream of fire towards them. Flame princess just stood there, knowing her father was testing her. If she truly loved finn, she would stand by him even when faced with death. When the fire was about an inch away it stopped and vanished. "Vary well then, it appears you do love this... Buffoon. I will allow you to live with this so called prince, but you are all hear by banished from the fire kingdom." Flame king flew away into the horizon. "Hey when finn wakes up tell him I'm spending the night at lady's" "ok by jake."

Finn woke up to find flame princess cuddled up to him. He jumped "woah what's going on, where's flame king?" "Calm down he left he said I could live here." "Ow radical!" "Yeah but we're banned from the fire kingdom." "So where's jake?" "He's spending the night at lady's. so we're all alone." flame princess said with a smirk. She kissed Finn's cheak. Finn grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap. "Woah where did that come from?" "I don't know it just seemed right." Finn leaned in and kissed her, and blushed. Finn kissed her again harder and more intensely this time, and flame princess lightly bit his lower lip. They kissed like this for awhile before finn felt her tongue licking his lip begging for entry, finn obliged and was taken by the new sensation. They explored each others mouths for a few minutes, before pulling away for air. Finn spoke softly. "Um flame princess I-I think... I think I love you." "Finn I love you too. And finn." "Yeah?" "Call me Ena... It's the name Bonnible helped me pick out. It means born of fire." "I love it, it's a beautiful name." Finn leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. They lied on the ground watching the stars, cuddling and slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N: sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been busy and I had trouble getting into my account anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Keep reading and reviewing


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: hey guys my deepest apologies... I'm sooo sorry I haven't posted in forever, I've been so busy lately.

So about the lemon contest... I've only received 2 entrys. Send me some I want to read them and the best one gets put in the story. You'll also get your name in the A/N.

Warning: lots of swearing and some sexual/inappropriate references... It's not rated M for nothing, but just a reminder

Chapter 5: jealous?

Okay so I'm doing a time jump, but it's only like a month... Finn and FP "Ena" are living together, and jake sleeps at the tree fort more rarely and Ena knows a good bit of fire magic now.

Finn woke in his bed, with Ena nowhere to be found. It had been a month since she had changed her name, and finn still wasn't used to it. This frustrated him, as he would constantly call her flame princess by mistake. Finn smelt food cooking down stairs, and thought "cool jake must be home." He headed down stairs to find two plates set with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He sat down, as did Ena who had just entered the room. He exclaimed "morning flame prin... Ugh Ena, dammit why can't I remember your damn name!" "Ow I'm sorry finn, if you don't like it you don't have to call me that." "No it's not that it's just I keep calling you by the wrong name, and it ticks me off that I keep forgetting." An awkward silence fell over the room "sooo... Jakes not eating?" "Wait what? Jakes here!" "Ow I thought since the breakfast." "No silly I made it." "Wait you made all this!? "Yeah, Jake showed me how... So tell me did I do a good job?" Finn looked down at his plate and took a bite, then just stared at his plate for awhile. Ena got a worried look, thinking something was wrong. Then Finn looked up from his plate, and at Ena. "Oh my glob... These are the best scrambled eggs I've ever had!" Finn said very seriously. "You like them?!" "Yes... In fact I think you should make breakfast from now on."

They finished eating and finn went to take a shower. Half way through washing his hair he herd Ena scream. "Glob Dammit!" Finn jumped out of the shower, threw on a towel, and rushed downstairs. "Ena are you okay!" "Yeah finn I'm fine... But I can't say the same for my dress, it snagged on the doorknob and ripped all down the back. Man and it was brand new, I'll have to go to the market kingdom and get it resewed. Be back later." "Okay see ya later." Finn jumped back in the shower and rinsed off. He was getting dressed when he herd a familiar voice down stairs. "Finn are you home, the door was unlocked so I just came in." "Hey PB, Ena isn't home, her dress ripped and she went to get it fixed." "Yes I know finn, she stopped by earlier... I actually came to talk to you." "Ow okay princess give me one sec I'm getting dressed." Not hearing the last part bubblegum walked into Finns bedroom, that he left unlocked becaus no one was home. "What the hell bubblegum... I said I was getting dressed!" "Oh my I'm sorry finn I didn't hear that last part" finn was mostly dressed... Minus a shirt. PB's eyes got lost, and latched to the site of Finn's developing six pack. Finn blushed and quickly put on his shirt angrily. "Who does she think she is... Starring at me like that. She knows I'm with Ena." Finn thought to his self. " So what did you wanna talk about anyway" he asked PB as he walked to the living room.

They sat down and PB opened her mouth to speak. "Why are you with her finn." "What's that supposed to mean... What are you getting at?!" "Come on Finn stop playing so hard to get. We both know your in love with me... Wouldn't you rather have a real "Woman"?" "What the... PB why are you acting weird we already discussed this "I was in love with you" WAS, as in not anymore, and more importantly why the hell do you care?!" Finn shouted! "As if you even have to ask... I really don't get you finn, you could have any girl in Ooo and you chose her. She barely counts as a "Princess" what with her father disowning her." "How dare you say that about her, she's more of a princess then you are considering your absurd jealousy of her." He spited his word at her through his teeth. "Auh well." "And you know what Peebles, Your the one I don't get, time after time I poured my heart out to you, just hoping you'd give me a chance and.. and you turned me down every time." "Finn you don't understand back then you were just a kid... Barley thirteen, but.. you've changed... A lot!" She cooed as she delicately caressed his abs. Finn shoved her hand away as he backed up... Now she was pissing him off. "And PB let's say for a sec that I did still like you... I'm not just gonna dump Ena because you're jealous, and want me now." "Well why not? I'm way better then she is, I'm prettier, smarter, richer, and I can sure as hell bet I'm better in bed!" Finn was taken back at her words, "why can't she get through her head I'm not interested," he thought. "No your not okay, your a jealous crazy bitch who needs to get the hell out of my house.!" Finn yelled, where did those spiteful words come from. He noticed his hands were clenched into fists, and he loosened them. "Ow finn stop acting silly, you know all those things are true. Dump her, or better yet ill tell her myself." "No Get Out Now!" PB was desperate and tried the only thing she could. She stepped forward and locked lips with him.

Finn couldn't breath... He started to push her away, but couldn't... He got lost in the kiss. Part of him wanted this, he had wanted her sooo badly for sooo long, he needed to see what it would have been like. But the other half knew this was wrong on so many levels. He started to kiss back and PB slipped her tongue in his mouth. Finn herd sobbing and pulled back to see Ena standing there with a tear soaked face. "Asshole! How could you?!" Ena shouted at him and ran out the door. "Ena wait let me explain !" Finn yelled as he watched her run into the horizon. "PB look what you did, you ruined everything." "No I fixed everything, come back to the castle with me we'll have plenty of fun together." She said suductevely.

"No, you know what PB get the fuck out of my house and never come back. I'm never talking to you, and as for the candy kingdom good luck defending it because I'm done with that too." "Ow finn please don't be like tha.." "No Get The FUCK OUT NOW! Or ill get my sword and kick you out." She stared at him frightened and left. Finn lied on his bed sobbing, what would he do now?

A/N: hoped you liked it guys, sorry if PB is a little "OOC" but after all it's a fan-fic.

Keep reading and make sure to review. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: here's the next chapter, will Finn be able to convince Ena the truth? Read and find out!

Warning: swearing and sexual hints

Chapter 6: The Truth

Finn sat on his bed in silence, he had been searching for days to find Ena with no luck.

Just as he was about to leave to go looking for her again, the phone rang. Finn walked over and answered the call "hey finn it's LSP come and get your lumpin girlfriend, she's been hanging around my camp for like two lumpin days." "Wait what "girlfriend" are you talking about?" "That fire girl... Who's like not a fire girl anymore, just come and get her finn, she's touching all my things." LSP hung up the phone and Finn then sprinted out the door strait to the woods.

When Finn got there he saw Ena siting on a log and poking the fire with a stick. "Ena" he called. She jumped up and spoke. "Ugh what the hell are you doing here, how did you find me?" "LSP called me, anyway let me explain what happened that day." "Fine, I'm up for a story." They both sat down, and Finn began his story. "Okay so after you left PB came over saying she wanted to talk to me. And she started talking all kinds of bullshit, she told me that I was a fool for dating you, and she kept trying to get me to leave you and be with her. I started to get pissed and told her to leave, but then she kissed me and you walked in." "Where's your proof." "Proof?" "Yeah you herd me, for all I know you invited her over to "hang out" because you were cheating on me, I mean everyone knows you history with her." "But I wouldn't lie to you I care about you, I love you." "If you really do, then go get some damn proof." Then her hand ignited and she smacked him across the face, similar to Finn's first encounter with her. He stumbled backwards and cringed in pain, but he wasn't mad he could tell she was truly hurt. If she wanted proof he'd get it.

The next day Finn went to the candy kingdom, hoping to convince PB to explain what happened. He knocked on the door and peppermint butler let him in. Finn walked to PB's lab and she greeted him "well hello finn, I see your here to take me up on my offer." She said while stroking his arms. "Woah no I'm not" finn said as he backed away quickly. "Listen PB I need you to tell Ena what actually happened" "Ow Finn I wish you wouldn't act like this... But I guess I can't convince you. Ok I'll tell her what happened." "Oh well that was easy, she's at LSP's hobo camp. Anyway I have to get going, see ya PB." "Bye Finn."

Finn was sitting on the couch watching a movie on BMO. He was wondering when Ena would show up. As he was nodding off a flaming figure bust threw the door... "You lied to me, you fucking asshole you lied to me." "What Ena what's going on?" She chucked a fire ball at him...

An Hour Earlier: PB approached the camp and sat down next to Ena "ugh what the fuck do you want man stealer?" Ena shouted "oh not much really, Finn asked me to explain what happened the other day." Ena thought to her self "so he was telling the truth." PB started. "So finn called me up saying you were gone and that we should hang out, once I got there he hugged me "Shirtless" we cuddled for a while and we started making out. Sadly just as we were about to take things to the bedroom you showed up. But yeah that's the whole story. See you later Ena, me and Finn have royal matters to attend to later." PB then rode of on the marrow. "That asshole he fucking lied to me, I thought he really did love me!" Ena screamed and sobbed in hysterics. She bolted to the tree house. "This time he will pay!"

Finn dogged the fire ball enough to avoid a direct hit, but it burnt his arm. He screamed in pain. "Ena wait what's the mater." "You are, I can't believe you had the nerve to lie to my face, then have PB tell me it was all a lie." "What did she say I told her to tell you what I said." "You told her to lie to me so you could still cheat on me with her? Finn your a sick bastard!" She chucked another fireball at his chest and it was a direct hit. Finn flew back against the wall, and Ena got up in his face... "If you come near me again I swear to glob I'll kill you, I can't believe you did this. I thought you loved me!" "But I do!" Finn rasped in pain. "Lier!" She smacked him hard against the face with a flaming hand, and it blistered his face. Finn passed out from pain. Ena stormed out, not hesitating to break some things on the way out.

When Finn woke up it was dark, he slowly made it to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some Cyclopes tears, "thankfully they had bottled of the stuff". Finn applied some and they healed. He laid in bed crying, this time he was truly fucked!

A/N: looks like PB fucked everything up, will Finn ever convince Ena the truth. And why if PB soo jealous?

Keep reading, and review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: sorry for the long wait I've been busy...

Anyway last call for lemon entry's, come on guys I've only got 3 entry's I thought we could do better then that

Soo here's the chapter tell me what you think...

_  
Chapter 7: I'm sorry  
_

"Finn lady and I just got back from our vacation visiting lady's parents. And I wanted to stop by, and check on you." Jake walked in to the living room to find Finn stretched out and mooping on the couch... "Finn what's the matter buddy? Where's Ena?" "She "sniffle" she's gone. We broke up." "Why!?" "Well PB came over a couple of days ago while she was gone and she just kissed me And Ena saw. I tried to get PB to tell her the truth but she made up some lie." "That bitch I'm gonna tear her eyeballs out." "Jake you know you can't do that." "Yeah I know... But I want to." "Finn" "Oh hey BMO what's up?" Finn said sadly. "Finn I think I have a solution for your predicament! While princess bubblegum was over I was in the living room in security mode... I recorded the whole thing!" "BMO your a life saver!" Finn exclaimed. "Hey Jake ill be back later." Finn grabbed BMO and ran out the door.

Finn stopped right out side of the camp site, remembering what Ena said "if you come near me again I swear to glob ill kill you". It was not that Finn thought he couldn't take her, he was just incapable of hurting her. So he waited for her to leave, writing a note and attaching it to BMO in the mean time. Once Ena left he ran over to LSP. "Ow Finn thank glob I can't lumpin take it anymore finn, she's soo annoying all she does is cry all lumping day." "Listen LSP just give her this note and BMO and she'll be gone by tomorrow promise!" With that said Finn dashed back to the tree house. And went to bed, finally he could sleep a little better.

Finn woke up he felt someone touching his cheek he moved and sat up, knowing who's hand it was he opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Hi Finn... I saw the tape, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and that I hurt you. How did you heal soo fast?" "Oh heh... Cyclopes tears... Kinda ironic." "Finn when I was watching the tape I saw you kissing back... Why?" "Ow jeez... I don't know I-I just wanted to know what it was like, I wanted her for soo long that I just needed to know I guess." After a long pause Ena said "and?"  
"And what?" "And what was it like?" "Ow... To tell you the truth it wasn't all that great, she's not that good at kissing... Unlike you." Finn leaned into kiss her, but she pushed him away. "Listen Finn... I don't think I really want to just jump right back into things, maybe we should take it slow." "Okay." Finn wasn't thrilled with the idea but he was just happy she was back.

They continued their conversation agreeing to go on a date tomorrow and take it slow. When it became night Finn took the couch and Ena slept in the bed. They both slowly fell asleep thinking about each other.

A/N: ok guys short chapter... I'm sorry I've been really busy, because of another fan-fic project I'm working on and other things. Also I'm suffering from writers block but I wanted to get something out...

As for my other project I'm Co-Writing a new story with Tyleri94 I will give details once I have them, what I do know is it will be a adventure time fan-fic and it is going to be M rated. I'm not saying what it's about until I've got it all worked out.

Keep reading and review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: last chapter I said I was going to do a fan-fic with Tyleri941 well I typed in the wrong username... I was really tired the correct person is

Four Elements678...

Anyway to the next chapter hope you like it

Chapter 8: Taking it slow

Finn woke up stiff from sleeping on the couch, he then glanced over at BMO to check the time... "Dammit" finn mumbled. He had planned on sleeping in knowing it was going to be a long day. His and Ena's date wasn't until 6 and she was leaving for the day. it was 8 o'clock...

Ten hours to go: Finn walked into the kitchen and pulled out some eggs, he wasn't that good at making food but it would do for a small breakfast. Finn laid the eggs out on the table and some toast as well. Then Ena walked in. "Morning Ena made some eggs but there probably not that good" finn sighed. Then Ena sat down and ate some... "Finn there fine, don't be so hard on yourself." They both ate and did the dishes. Then Ena got ready to leave. "Hey Finn I'm leaving for the market kingdom... Try not to cheat on me this time." Finn walked in. "Haha very funny." Finn said sarcastically. She kissed him on the cheek, "which made Finn blush momentarily" then left.

9 o'clock, 9 hours to go: Finn did some house work that jake showed him how to do it was boring and he hated it... But he needed to keep his mind occupied. Thankfully by doing so he managed to kill two hours

Eleven o'clock: Finn decided to go adventuring, he packed his pack with a map of the forbidden woods, some first aid stuff, weapons, and a lunch of a ham sandwich, an orange and some water. Packing took about 20 minutes and he headed off. Finn had been going to this door in the forbidden woods, he went once a week constantly trying to get this combination lock solved, the problem it was a ten slot combo. While fiddling with the lock he was attacked by a shadow creature. Finn struck into the beast but it vanished leaving behind a small scrap of metal wit a ten digit code on it. Finn wanted to advance through the door, but he wanted to stop by jake and lady's house... And that was an hour away. He quickly ate his lunch and drinking about half the water and left. The whole thing had taken 3 hours.

2 o'clock: Finn walked into the house. "Jake, lady, is anyone home?" Just then he was tackled by five fuzzy figures. "Yeah uncle Finn is here!" The five pupsters said in unison. "Alright guys knock it off, hey Finn what's up dude?" Jake said. "Not much man just thought I'd stop by." "Cool, lady just made lunch, want some?" "Nah man, I just ate." "So... How's things going with you and Ena?" "Eh alright we're back together and we have a date tonight... But she said she wants to take things slow." Finn sighed. "Trust me Finn, she does not want to take things slow... She'll probably just take a while to get used to thing again. I bet by the end of the week everything will be back to normal." "Maybe your right man." Finn visited with Jake, Lady, and the pups for a few hours then left for home.

4:30: Finn was exhausted and decided to take a nap just as he shut his eyes Ena walked in, she saw Finn sleeping and figured she might as well take a nap too headed down stairs and plopped on the couch.

5:30: "SHIT!" Finn exclaimed he forgot to set an alarm and woke up late. He hopped in the shower and quickly washed himself. It took him about ten minutes to shower, ten to pick out what to wear, and 5 to get dressed.

6:00: Finn walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Hey Jake thanks for cooking dinner for our date." "No prob buddy... Anything for my bro." Finn walked into the dinning room there was a cliche set table, with a white table cloth, fancy plates and of corse lit candles. Ena walked in and Finns mouth dropped. She was wearing a red dress and heals and had her hair up. The dress was nothing spectacular but Finn thought she looked down right Hot. They both sat down and jake walked in with there food. Once he served them the dog stretched out and left. They ate in mostly silence, making small talk once in a while. They finished there meals then headed to the living room. Finn walked over to BMO and popped in a movie "heat signature 3" then sat on the couch. Ena followed him, but sat very close and leaned up against him and snuggled up close. "What happened to taking it slow?" "Uh I think I change my mind Finn. I don't really want to take it slow At All." She said moving closer in to his face. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. It was a simple passionate kiss that neither one wanted to stop but they did.

The movie was about over when Finn couldn't take it anymore, he placed a light kiss on her head then her cheek. Ena turned her head to allow him to kiss her. He started lightly biting her lower lip. This turned her on and she almost moaned. They started vigorously making out, when Finn wanted to try something. He moved his lips down to her neck, and she melted. Finn continued, seeing how much she liked it he decided to go further. Finn lightly nibbled on her neck, and Ena let out a soft moan. Startled by this Finn switched back to her lips kissing her and she slipped her tongue in his mouth to begin exploring. Once again they were making out, but this time Ena wanted to try something... She slowly moved away gazing into Finns eyes then a devious smirk appeared on her face. Finn was confused until Ena took his hand and placed it on her chest. Finn looked up at he unsure, Ena went back to kissing him. Finn lightly squeezed her chest nervously. After doing this for a while Finn stopped and pulled her on top of him she wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him. Finn continued his kissing rubbing her back while doing so. Finns hands slowly wandered and found her ass causing her to moan louder into Finns mouth, this made Finn moan in return. They stopped for a while trying to catch their breaths as they were both breathing heavily. After making out for another hour or so, they decided to go to bed. They headed upstairs and got under the covers snuggling up close to one another. As Finn drifted off to sleep he questioned himself if that all had really just happened.

A/N: Woah big chapter guys thanks so much for you're patients waiting for the next chapter, and for smut. Literally after the first couple of chapters I've had people requesting smut so here is some to hold you over.

Please give me feed back as to how I did, I'm not a very dirty person so it's hard for me to write smut

Keep reading and review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: the lemon contest is over and I have picked a winner

Anyway this is going to be a short chapter cuz I'm running out of ideas... This is also the last chapter of part one. "the story will still be uploaded here though." Don't freak this fan-fic is far from over...

Chapter 9:Breakfast in Bed

Finn woke in his bed with a stupid grin on his face... He couldn't be happier. Ena was lying partly on top of him, she had her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Finn couldn't stop blushing, thinking about last nights events. Just then he felt Ena shift her head a little. Finn wrapped his arms tighter and whispered in her ear. "Morning cutie" she opened her eyes and Finn could see her blushing. "Morning Finn... What's for breakfast?" "What ever your in the mood for" "Oh I'm in the mood." Then flipped over so her face was facing his. "But I'm not hungry" she gave him the same devilish smirk as last night, and Finn blushed hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his golden hair. She loved his hair, she loved playing with it, and she loved pulling it. Finn becoming slightly distracted from her hair pulling, grabbed her waist and pulled her close. This caused Ena to squirm and fidget, but she eventually calmed down. Finn started to speak, barely above a whisper. "I love how much you squirm when I grab your waist." Ena looked away and embarrassedly blushed. Finn grabbed her face and pulled it to his. "You don't have to be embarrassed, I think it's really cute." And with that Finn pulled her into a kiss. It was simple, and small, and slow... But Ena loved it, she thought. "Finn is always so good at making a plain kiss incredible." Finn continued his passionate kiss until he felt Ena's tongue lingering on his bottom lip. Finn ignored her for a while just to tease her, but eventually let her in to explore. After doing so for a couple of minutes, Finn pulled away causing Ena to almost whimper. Finn then attached his lips to her neck... And once again she melted. He sucked, and licked, and nibbled, and nipped her neck until she was almost gasping for air. He moved his forehead to hers so he could gaze at her while she caught her breath. Once she looked like she was breathing normally, he went back to finding ways to change that. Once they were making out again finn slowly moved his hands upward towards her chest . Causing Ena to squirm once more, but this time almost grinding into Finn. It took all Finn had not to moan at this. Once Finns hands found her chest she settled down... But not for long. Finn started to massage her chest and she lost it, letting out a small series of moans into Finn's mouth. This was really turning him on. They continued this until Ena felt something hard on her leg, she quickly realized Finn had a boner, and a hard one at that. She pulled away from the kiss and looked Finn in the eyes. Finn quickly reacted moving her off him. "Shit I'm so sorry." Finn said extremely embarrassed. "Finn it's fine." She gave him a light kiss, then continued. "But maybe we should stop... Before we get carried away." Finn nodded still embarrassed.

They went down stairs and fixed a picnic and spent the rest of the day outside. Just talking, laughing,eating, and kissing. After it got to dark to see they went inside, curled up on the sofa, and fell asleep in each others arms.

Finn was happy as could be everything was finally perfect... For now.

A/N: okay guys another chapter down... Thus concluding part one of my fan-fic

What awesomely amazing, or perhaps dangerous adventures are in store for our little couple? Keep reading to find out

Please tell me what you think and keep reading! :)


	10. Special announcement

Special Announcement

Okay guys sorry to get your hopes up but this isn't a new chapter I'm gonna take a break from "love burns hot" so I can gather up some ideas...

But don't be sad I'm going to be starting a new series in the meantime

It's going to be another adventure time series idk how long I'm making it though if you guys like it ill make it longer

So the new series is an A-time romance series with finn and marceline... Sorry if you don't like this paring but I do "but finnxflame is still my OTP" plz check it out p.s. it's rated M


End file.
